Serious Sex is Overrated
by caollaidhe
Summary: Castiel reads something that changes his perspective on the more carnal acts of life.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel used to take sex very seriously.

Dean remembers how Cas always held him so tight, as if he could force them to become one entity if he just concentrated hard enough. How he would always listen so intently to Dean, taking in every moan and every desperate "Cas" that escaped his lips, always replying with a probably-more-serious-than-necessary "Dean".

And then, after Castiel realized just how much Dean meant to him, he would tell him, over and over again, kissing every part of his body and telling each inch of skin that he loved Dean Winchester. And Dean would smile and kiss him and tell him he loved him too, although not every time because admittedly, Castiel said it more times than Dean could keep up with. But he would always make sure Cas knew he felt the same; that he loved him with all he had.

Sex was something deeply spiritual for Castiel. When he felt closest to Dean both literally and figuratively and he revelled in every second of it. Sometimes you could barely even call what they did sex. Sometimes, especially when they came back from a hunt where one of them was hurt or even almost killed (a common occurrence as hunters) they would simply lie together, kissing and caressing each others half naked bodies, but it wasn't exactly sexual, no, it was about learning each other and It was in those moments that Castiel discovered more about the hunter than ever, when Dean temporarily pulled down the walls he'd spent his life building. Dean told Castiel things he could almost deduce himself simply from looking at Dean (not, however by "digging around in his melon" as Dean puts it, because he promised he never would), and also things Castiel couldnt possibly comprehend, things he had no idea dean felt and thought about and worried over.

So it was fair to say that Castiel valued and savoured these moments he had with Dean, and that he took them very seriously.

One day, when Dean was kissing down Cas' thighs, Castiel started laughing. To be completely honest it was more giggling than laughing. Dean had looked up, perplexed.

"What?" despite being thrown off, dean couldnt help the slight smile that crept onto his face. Castiel shook his head.

"N-nothing, nothing," he laughed. "Please, keep going."

Dean quirked an eyebrow but continued his way towards Castiel's hard cock. He took the head between his lips, swirling his tongue around the slit, earning a moan from his angel. He dipped lower, taking almost all of Cas before pulling off with an audible pop and placing more wet kisses along his inner thighs.  
Castiel whined in protest making dean smile and stretch up to kiss him firmly.

"You're really quite impatient you know."

"I hate you." Castiel said halfheartedly, but he was smiling.

"Mm, I hate you too, gorgeous." Dean replied, not missing a beat.

Castiel glared at him playfully before moving his fingers to Deans sides and brushing them over the soft skin. Dean let out a short laugh and squirmed on top of Cas, creating friction that made the angel moan.

Castiel hummed in satisfaction, "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"I- wha-no! I'm not!" Dean said too quickly, edging away from Cas and his growing mischievous grin. "Cas no, whatever you're thinking: no! We're tryna have sex, be serious!"

The angel pouted but started moving towards Dean where he had scooted away to the edge of the bed and was sitting with his legs folded beneath him.  
"Why?" he asked innocently. "Why does it have to be serious? I read in a book that sex can be humorous and relaxed."

Dean made a face at him, "Exactly what book were you reading, Cas?"

Cas crawled into deans lap, casually reaching down to stroke the hunter to full hardness again. "I believe it was called cosmopolitan."

Dean groaned and dropped his head to Castiel's shoulder. "You know that's a chicks magazine, right? Like a gossipy bitchy, celebrity-stalking chicks magazine." Dean knew that Cas was doing that adorable little head tilt without having to look.

"Regardless," Cas started. "I think that.. Magazine had some valid points, Dean." Castiel stated carefully, testing the new word.

Dean pulled back and pouted at the angel. "You don't like having serious sex with me?"

"Dean, no." Cas whined, kissing Dean until he stopped pouting and kissed him back. "Of course I like having serious sex with you, I love have serious sex with you. I just thought we could try something different." he shrugged.

Dean sighed but nodded in agreement, "Fine, okay, but.. next time, all right?"

Castiel's face lit up at that and he wrapped his arms around the hunters neck, mashing their mouths together. Dean smiled into the kiss, lifting Cas by his thighs, lying him back down on the bed and crawling on top. Castiel took the opportunity to rock their hips together, their cocks hard and slick as they rubbed against each other between their bodies.

Dean gasped, pulling away from their heated kiss. "I love you, angel."

"And I love you, human." Castiel grinned.

Dean laughed, "You know that's not nearly as endearing as you think it is?"

"Neither is using my assigned species as a pet-name, Dean" Cas laughed, pushing him down by his shoulders to finish what he'd started before.

Castiel used to take sex very seriously. Now Castiel only occasionally takes sex very seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was nervous.

Sex had always been a no-brianer type thing with him. He'd go to a bar, find the nearest willing and clean-looking female and have meaningless frantic sex with her. It was never sweet or slow or sensual, just a pure mindless fuck followed by an awkward farewell and occasionally an empty feeling in his gut.

That was until he met Cas, of course.

After Sam jumped into cage, taking two asshole angels (granted one _fallen_ asshole angel) with him, Cas and Bobby were the only people Dean had left. But Dean knew Cas wouldn't stick around. He knew Castiel would fly away on a self proclaimed mission to fix heaven, despite it being none of his responsibility. But when the damn angel refused to leave him alone to drink himself into a stupor each night, Dean finally realised that Cas wasn't going anywhere.

It didn't take long for the proverbial penny to drop after that; a week to be exact. One night Dean just couldn't give a single fuck about the consequences of fucking his best friend, or the moral implications of fucking an angel. He just _wanted_ so bad, and he wanted Cas. If he was fair, it wasnt a new revelation; Dean have been harbouring some not-so-deep-seated feelings for his blue-eyed angel for quite some time before he snapped. Though he wasnt nearly as emotionally unstable enough to act on them, he had too much damned pride before he lost Sam to even consider shoving his cock up another guys ass.

Contrary to his past sexual escapades, sex with Cas was always, well, _deep_. It was a little touch and go at the beginning - that first night that Dean snapped it had been rough and awkward and Dean hadn't a clue what he was doing (Cas had even less of a clue). But with time it morphed into something functional, something more like instinct and passion rather than angst and desperation. Dean didn't think he had a single square inch of skin where the angels mouth hadn't been. Cas _worshipped_ him- there really was no other word for it.

So now that they were about to try something new, Dean was all kinds of antsy.

He decided to leave it up to Cas to initiate the 'funny' parts of their fucking, the guy had read bout this shit in a magazine after all, he was suppose to know what to do. But when it came down to it, Dean was confused (and a little grateful) to find they did more of the same. The same being how they pretty much always have sex; groping, kissing, grinding, staring - the whole lot. Dean was almost sure Cas had forgotten what he wanted to do. Not that Dean was complaining, he wasn't really sure about the whole thing anyway.

That was until Dean saw Cas' tell. His fucking tell that told Dean he was about to come. Dean had literally been sucking his dick for naught-point-five seconds and Cas had his bottom lip between his teeth, moaning in earnest. by the time Dean pulled off it was too late, he barely got in a "Cas, are you-" before he climaxed in hot white streaks. Dean yelped in surprise, adding a quick "Ew! Cas!" before latching back on to swallow the rest down to keep the mess to a minimum. and Cas, the fucking bastard, giggled through the whole damn thing.

"Cas, what the fuck!?" Dean exclaimed once Cas had come down from his orgasm-induced high.

The angel simply stared down at Dean with a drunken grin, before breaking out into another set of giggles.

Oh for fucks sake, Dean thought, _this_ is what he thinks is funny?

"Cas, do you seriously think coming early is a funny thing to do?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Hmmm," Cas confirmed, "The aftermath is pretty funny too."

"You what-" Dean blushed as Cas took his jaw and turned him towards the mirror on the wall. Tears of Cas' come had landed on his chin and cheek without him even noticing. He quickly reached up to wipe them away but Cas grabbed his wrists, pulling him up the length of his body. Cas smiled and licked the mess from Deans face, lapping up every drop. Which would have been indescribably hot if Dean wasn't peeved at his angel.

"Its not funny, Cas" Dean grumbled, trying to get some semblance of power over this situation.

"Its a little funny." Cas disagreed with a small laugh.

Dean shook his head at how absurd this all was, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards against his better judgement.

"See! you smiled, it is funny."

Dean simply shook his head fondly once more. "You aint no Bill Cosby, thats for sure."

Cas pouted, "Well maybe you'd rather make love to Bill Cosby."

Dean laughed heartily, reaching down to stroke Cas' now soft cock. It twitched under his palm and Dean grinned. "Funny or not, angel stamina will never not be great."

Cas moaned as blood rushed south. "Shut up." Cas growled, before flipping their positions and pressing Dean into the sheets, kissing him hard.


End file.
